Maia's Digimon Adventure
by tsubaki-hiroshima
Summary: This story is kinda like a rewritten version of “Yuri’s Digi Adventure” but with a different OC. The OC’s digimon partner will be the same digimon from the mentioned story. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Maia's Digimon Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

Maia, a brown haired and green eyed girl, was sitting near her cabin watching the other kids play since she was a bit too shy to do anything. She was wearing a white tank top with a light blue heart on the middle, a blue skirt that reached down above her knees, a pair of light blue gloves, and a pair of white shoes with blue stripes.

'Why did my parents enroll me to go to summer camp if they know that I'm too shy to talk to other people?' Maia thought to herself as she noticed a snowflake landing on her lap. 'A snowflake falling during summer on July?'

Soon a blizzard started to pass by the camp as everyone went inside their cabins until the blizzard passed. The next day, Tai, TK, Matt, Sora, Maia, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy went outside and found that the area was covered with snow as they noticed some aurora in the sky, which was hard to believe. Suddenly eight objects fell from the sky and crashed down near the eight children as they somehow floated out of the snow in front of the children as the children each caught one. The falling object appeared to be strange miniature devices as a tsunami suddenly appeared and sucked them all inside.

"Maia. Maia wake up." Maia started to wake up and found some blue and white ball-shaped fox-like creature with no body, which really scared Maia as she instantly stood up looking at the strange creature.

"What are you?!" Maia said as she stood a few steps back away from it. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been waiting for you Maia." The strange creature said as it bounced up towards Maia as Maia held it in front of her. "I'm Kitmon, your new friend and partner."

"What do you mean that you've been waiting for me Kitmon?" Maia said as she heard someone scream nearby. "Sounds like someone's in trouble."

Maia ran to find out who just screamed in terror with Kitmon in her arms as they came across Tai, Izzy, and two other strange looking creatures. Maia walked from out of some trees and bushes with Kitmon in her arms as Tai noticed her nearby.

"Aren't you that girl from camp who never talks to anyone?" Tai said as Maia nodded her head. "Well the name's Tai, and this is my partner Koromon. Izzy over there is Motimon's partner."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Maia, and this is my partner Kitmon." Maia said as Kitmon jumped out of her arms and started playing with Koromon and Motimon. "Hey Tai, was it you whose scream Kitmon and I heard earlier?"

"Yeah it did. I was freaked out when I first met Koromon after waking up from when we were sucked into the tsunami." Tai said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Where are we anyway?" Izzy said as the Motimon told them that they were in the Digi-World. "What's a Digi-World?"

"I'll go climb up a tree so I can see what this world looks like." Tai said as he started climbing up a tree and saw that they were nowhere near camp. "I don't think our camp was somewhere near an ocean, and I don't remember seeing any mountains near the camp either."

"What else do you see up there Tai?" Izzy said as Maia noticed Kitmon looking aggressive as if there's danger nearby, which made her worried.

"Tai, I think you start climbing down now." Maia said as she looked up the tree that Tai climbed as she heard some sort of distant buzzing, which made her really worried. "Tai get down from there quick!"

"Why Maia?" Tai said as he and Koromon were being attacked by a giant red insect called Kuwagamon as Koromon hit it with his Acid Bubbles but got himself knocked to the ground as Tai fell to the ground.

"Tai!" Izzy said as he and Maia ran up to Tai. "Are you okay Tai?"

"I haven't had better days." Tai said as Koromon landed nearby as Tai rushed up to his partner to see if he was okay. "You should be fighting insects your size little guy."

"Kuwagamon's coming back you guys!" Kitmon said as they saw Kuwagamon flying their way as Maia picked up her partner and ran with the guys.

They all hid in a hiding tree that Motimon found until Kuwagamon was long gone as they heard Sora telling them that it was safe for them to come out, which they did. When Maia, Tai, Izzy, and their partners came out of the tree, Sora turned her attention to Maia.

"You're Maia right? The girl who never talks to anyone at camp." Sora said as Tai answered for Maia.

"Yeah that's her. Maia's okay to be with after a while, and she sometimes talks once you get to know her." Tai said as he noticed Yokomon next to Sora. "What's that turnip looking thing next to you Sora?"

"This is Yokomon, my personal something or other." Sora said as Kitmon hopped up towards Yokomon.

"That's Kitmon, my, how you called it, personal something or other." Maia said as she, Sora, Tai, and Izzy looked towards Koromon and Motimon as another strange looking creature appeared before them. "These creatures are starting to pop up everywhere."

"Hello. I am Tokomon. Hey TK, over here! " Tokomon said as TK ran out of some bushes and to his partner as Matt ran after him with his partner under his arm.

"You also have one of those things Matt?" Tai said referring to the thing Matt was holding under his arm.

"Hello there. My name is Tsunomon, and I'm pleased to meet you." Tsunomon said as Kitmon excitedly hopped up in front of Matt with Maia following after her partner.

"Do you have to hop up to everyone's partners when you see them Kitmon?" Maia said as she picked up Kitmon and looked towards Matt. "Sorry that she's kinda hyper. So you're name's Matt right?"

"That's right, and you're name's Maia right?" Matt said as Maia nodded her head. "I'm guessing that you're the girl who doesn't really talk much at camp right?"

"You guessed right, but I appreciate that everyone would stop bring describing like that." Maia said as they all heard someone screaming in terror and saw that the one screaming was Joe.

"There's this thing that won't leave me alone!" Joe said as another strange creature called Bukamon appeared on his shoulder, which really scared Joe. "What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see what's on my shoulder, and the ones standing next to you? What are you?!"

"I've been wondering the same thing." Maia said as Bukamon floated down to where the Koromon and the other strange creatures were.

"We're Digimon: Digital Monsters."

"You're all digital monsters?" Tai said as the digimon nodded their heads, or bodies I guess. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. There's Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, and Maia. Is that everybody?"

"What about that girl with the funny pink hat? Mimi or something like that?" Sora said as they heard Mimi screaming for help. "That answers it."

Everyone ran to where they heard Mimi as they saw her and her partner Tanemon running from Kuwagamon. They all ran away from Kuwagamon until they came up on a ledge as Kuwagamon almost got Maia if Kitmon didn't shoot it with her Acid Bubbles as the other digimon also shot their Acid Bubbles at Kuwagamon, sending the giant insect to crash into the trees.

"Kitmon!" Maia said as she held up Kitmon in her arms with a worried look on her face. "What were you tying to do Kitmon? You shouldn't be fighting something that big."

"Sorry Maia. I was just trying to make a good impression that's all." Kitmon said as Kuwagamon appeared behind them as the children ran up to the edge of the ledge while holding their injured digimon.

"We have to fight Tai. The only thing we can do is to stand up and fight." Koromon said as he and the other digimon went to fight against Kuwagamon. "Let's get him digimon!"

"Don't go Kitmon!" Yuri said as the digimon suddenly turned into bigger and stronger looking digimon. "They're bigger now."

Koromon was now Agumon, Kitmon was now Foxmon, Yokomon was now Biyomon, Motimon was now Tentomon, Tsunomon was now Gabumon, Tokomon was now Patamon, Bukamon was now Gomamon, and Totemon was now Palmon. Thanks to there stronger forms, the digimon were able to defeat Kuwagamon with their stronger attacks as the digimon ran up to their human partners.

"You did it Foxmon!" Maia said as she ran up to her blue and white, three-tailed, fox digimon, who was running up to Maia, and gave Foxmon a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Unfortunately, Kuwagamon was defeated yet as it suddenly appeared broke off the ledge that the children and their digimon were on, causing them to fall towards the water below.

**Sorry for the unexpecting cancelation of "Yuri's Digi Adventure. I hope that you'll enjoy this rwritten version of the mentioned story. Please leave a review on this story so I can know your opinion on the rewrite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maia's Digimon Adventure**

**Chapter 2 **

The children and their digimon were falling towards the water until Gomamon called for his Fish Friends as they all landed on top of the large school of rainbow fish. The school of fishes swam faster in order for them to get away from Kuwagamon as they safely made it to shore.

"We have to explore around for any roads that lead us away from here." Matt said as he noticed that Maia and her digimon Foxmon were nowhere in sight. "Did anyone see where Maia went?"

"Foxmon and I are over here Matt." Maia said as she and Foxmon walked out of some bushes. "Foxmon told me than she can smell the ocean from here."

"I remember seeing an ocean earlier. I think I remember which way it was, so follow me." Tai said as everyone else followed him to the beach.

"So how did you turn into Foxmon when you were Kitmon?" Maia said with Foxmon walking by her side.

"The other digimon and I digivolved by sharing your energy." Foxmon said as Maia smiled towards her digimon. "I wouldn't have digivolved without your help Maia."

"Glad to help." Maia said as they all heard a phone ringing as they all followed the sound and saw some phone booths on the beach.

The children tried to call for help but had no luck as they all gave up, except Joe. Everyone was starting to get tired and hungry, so they all decided to take a break.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Sora said as she realized that she still had that strange device that they got before coming to the Digital World. "I still have that little device that fell from the sky back at camp."

"Well these devices must be important since we all have our own." Yuri said as she looked in her light blue shoulder bag to see if she brought any food. "I don't seem to have any food in my bag. All I have is a first aid kit and my light blue jacket."

"Why did you bring a jacket in the first place?" Tai said as Maia sent her bag aside and saw that TK had some snacks in his backpack.

"Wow TK. I can't believe you brought all that food in your backpack. You think you could share them with your friends?" Maia said as TK smiled and her and nodded his head.

"You don't really have to ask Maia. I'm happy to share these snacks with you guys." TK said as he looked towards his older brother Matt. "Don't you think Maia's cute Matt?"

"You don't have to ask your brother that TK." Maia said as she noticed that Joe had the emergency bag with him. "Hey look! Joe has the emergency bag!"

"Hey Joe! You got all the food!" Tai said as they all sat down to have some lunch, but first calculating the number of meals by how long it'll last.

Tai and Agumon already started to eat as a Shellmon suddenly appeared and started to attack them. Unfortunately, Agumon was the only one who was able to fight since he was the only digimon who already ate. Tai tried to create a diversion but got himself wrapped by Shellmon's hair tentacles while Agumon was pinned down by its hand as Agumon somehow digivolved into Greymon and defeated Shellmon. Greymon returned back into Agumon as the rest of the digimon ate to regain their strength.

"Looks like we can't stand around here any longer." Matt said as Maia agreed with him.

"So who's going to break the bad news to Joe?" Maia said as Joe gave up on trying to call for help by using the phones. "I don't think that we've seen the last of Shellmon, so I suggest we get going before it comes back."

Afterwards, the Digidestined and their digimon partners went off to search for anyone who might be able to help them out.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter numero dos (two in Spanish). I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and sorry that it's short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maia's Digimon Adventure**

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey Agumon, why didn't you stay as Greymon? No offense, but I kinda liked you better that way." Tai said as Agumon walked up to him.

"I can't because I needed to rest my power." Agumon said as a Monochromon suddenly appeared from behind a large rock.

"That's just Monochromon, a lay back digimon. But I suggest you be careful when they're hungry." Tentomon said as Monochromon approached them as another Monochromon appeared behind the Digidestined and their digimon.

"Now what do we do?" Mimi said as the Digidestined and their digimon ran for cover as the two Monochromon fought for the territory they were on.

They all ran to get away from the two Monochromon until the came across a lake where they can camp out for the night. They found a trolley car on some separate piece of land surrounded by the lake with a land bridge, which was comfy and safe enough for them to sleep in. While Izzy and TK were fishing in the lake with Gomamon swimming in the water, which made it kinda difficult, everyone else and the digimon were searching the forest for some fire wood to make a campfire so they can cook the fish that Izzy and TK recently caught.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai said while trying to cook his fish by holding it over the fire.

"Me too, since you're going to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick instead?" Matt said as he placed his fish on a stick near the campfire.

"How did you come up with an idea like that?" Tai said as Maia walked up to the campfire to cook her fish on the stick.

"Because I'm the man." Matt replied as Yuri placed her fish near the campfire for it to cook as she sat down near the campfire. "You haven't said anything since we left the beach Maia."

"You're starting to worry about Maia all of the sudden Matt. Do you like her or something?" Tai said as Maia stood back up on her feet.

"I'm going to see what Foxmon's doing right now." Maia said as she walked away and came across Foxmon with Gabumon, Biyomon, and Patamon. "I'll be in the trolley car if you need me Foxmon."

"Okay Maia. I'll be with the other digimon if you need me." Foxmon said as Maia nodded her head and started to head to the trolley cart.

Once it was night time, everyone started to eat the food they gathered as Sora noticed that Maia wasn't around, and her fish was left near the fire.

"Does anyone know where Maia is?" Sora said as turned her attention to Foxmon. "Do you know where Maia is Foxmon?"

"She told me that she was in the trolley cart when I last saw her." Foxmon said as she grabbed Maia's fish on the stick with her mouth gripping on the stick. "I'm going to give Maia her fish and ask her what's wrong."

"I'll come with you. You coming Gabumon?" Matt said as he, Gabumon, and Foxmon walked to the trolley car to see if Maia was still inside.

Maia was sitting inside the trolley cart by herself until she heard Foxmon coming inside, followed by Matt and Gabumon.

"What are you doing here?" Maia said as Foxmon hopped onto the trolley seat next to Maia and handed her fish on the stick. "I can see that you're here to give me my fish Foxmon, but I was wondering why Matt and Gabumon are here."

"We wanted to see if you were okay." Matt said as he sat across from Maia with Gabumon sitting next to him. "You've been quiet lately, and you seem to want to eat by yourself."

"I do the same thing back at camp remember?" Maia said as she set her fish aside and started to walk out of the trolley car. "I need to be alone for a while."

"I'll go with you Maia." Foxmon said as she and Maia walked off somewhere as they sat behind a tree near the edge of the forest.

Maia was starting to fall asleep until she heard someone playing a harmonica behind her as she stood up on her feet. She and Foxmon found Matt sitting against the other side of the same tree they were sitting against while playing a harmonica.

"That tune you're playing sound nice Matt." Maia said as Matt stopped playing with a small shade of red on his face. "Don't have me interrupt you. You can continue playing if you like."

Matt continued to play his harmonica as Maia sat down next to him with Foxmon laying her head on Maia's lap. Gabumon walked up to them and listened to Matt play the harmonica as Maia closed her eyes, not knowing that she leaned her head onto Matt's shoulder. Matt, who was still playing his harmonica, didn't seem to mind having Maia's head on his shoulder as they suddenly felt some kind of earthquake, which made Maia wake up as she and Matt instantly stood up.

"What's going on?!" Maia said as a Seadramon suddenly appeared out of the water and started to pull the land the others were on away from where Matt, Maia, Gabumon, and Foxmon were on. "The land's moving! We have to help them Matt!"

Matt, Maia, Gabumon, and Foxmon dove into the water and started to swim towards the moving as the piece of land the others were on got stuck on the middle of the lake. Once they were close to the piece of land, TK accidentally fell into the water as Maia dove underwater and swam back up with TK.

"Maia, swim back to the others with TK." Matt said as he swam the other way to lure Seadramon away from them.

"Matt what are you doing?!" Maia said as she gave TK to Foxmon. "Foxmon swim to the others with TK, I'm going to help Matt."

"Maia wait!" Foxmon said as Maia swam towards Matt as Seadramon turned his attention to Maia and came after her. "Maia look out!"

Maia quickly dove underwater and swam underneath Seadramon to get to Matt so Seadramon don't see her but she got hit by Seadramon's tail, knocking her unconscious as Matt swam down to her and swam up with the unconscious Maia.

"Maia wake up. Maia." Matt tried to wake up Maia while Gabumon tried to keep Seadramon occupied as Maia started to wake up and found herself in Matt's arm.

"Matt? What happened?" Maia said as they noticed Gabumon being flicked away by Seadramon's tail as Matt pushed Maia away from him and got himself dragged underwater. "Matt no!"

Maia saw that Matt wrapped up by Seadramon's tail as a worried look appeared on her face. Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon and freed Matt from Seadramon's grasp as Maia swam up to him.

"Matt are you okay?" Maia said as Matt nodded his head as they both swam to the land where the others were.

Garurumon started to fight against Seadramon and defeated it with Garurumon's Howling Blaster, which was a white blast that was shot of her mouth, as Garurumon returned back into Gabumon.

"Gabumon, you digivolved into Garurumon just in time." Matt said as Maia walked up to them. "Are you okay Maia?"

"I'm fine thank to you." Maia said as she turned her attention to Gabumon. "And thank you for defeating Seadramon in order to save Matt Gabumon."

"It was my pleasure Maia." Gabumon said as Foxmon pounced on him with a smile on her face.

"You were awesome when you digivolved into Garurumon." Foxmon said as she got off Gabumon. "I can't wait to digivolved so I be stronger than you."

"Looks like you got some competition Gabumon." Matt said as he and Maia laughed about it as a sheepish look appeared on Gabumon's face.

**I hope that this chapter was long enough for the reader. Please leave a review for my story please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maia's Digimon Adventure**

**Chapter 4 **

The Digidestined and their digimon were walking through a forest with a whole bunch of direction signs as TK almost slipped if Maia didn't catch him.

"Be careful next time TK. I might've been a snake." Maia said as she set TK on his feet. "Which reminds me Biyomon, are there any snakes in the Digi-World?"

"Nope. Just giant insect like monsters." Biyomon said but that didn't relieve Maia a bit.

"We should keep moving so we can find some help." Tai said as the came across some telephone poles and started to walk through a hot desert.

The Digidestined and their digimon soon came across a Yokomon village as TK found a fountain of fresh water until it somehow disappeared. Tai used his telescope and saw a fiery digimon called Meramon rushing down the mountain as the Digidestined, their digimon, and the Yokomon started to run and evacuate. Tai and Sora were leading the Yokomon into a large cruise ship while Matt, Joe, and Mimi made sure that the Yokomon were safe as Sora noticed that Biyomon, Foxmon, and Maia were leading the Yokomon down the mountain hill that lead down to the large ship.

"Biyomon, Foxmon, Maia! Get away while you still have the chance!" Sora said as Maia and Foxmon followed the Yokomon down the mountain since Biyomon refused to go until all the Yokomon are safe as Sora saw Meramon behind her. "Biyomon look out behind you!"

Meramon hit Biyomon down the mountain until Sora caught her to break the fall. Biyomon started to fight as the other chosen digimon ran to help Biyomon, but they're attacks are causing Meramon to grow in size. Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon and defeated Meramon as she also destroyed some sort of black gear that was implanted into Meramon until Birdramon got it out of him. Meramon was back to old self and returned back up Migurashi Mountain.

**Sorry that this chapter was really short. Hope that doesn't keep you from leaving any reviews.**


	5. Author's Note Plz Read!

**For those who enjoy reading my stories, I would like to let you know that most of my stories from this account has been moved to my new account, kiari-namiro. If you want me to continue on a story that you enjoy reading under my old account but is not under my new account please let me know so I can continue it under my kiari-namiro account. Thank you for reading.**

**Signcerly,**

** tsubaki-hiroshima (who is now kiari-namiro)**


End file.
